Ce qui nous est précieux
by Eliandre
Summary: Dans son palais de Fhirdiad, alors que la guerre fait rage entre l'Empire et le Royaume, le Roi Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd rumine de sombres pensées sur tout ce qu'il a perdu...


Titre : Ce qui nous est précieux

Auteur : Eliandre

Beta : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Playlist : Numb – Linkin Park

Note : Ce n'était pas du tout cette fic que j'avais eu en tête au départ mais elle n'arrêtait pas de m'accaparer l'esprit au point que cela devait sortir. Spoiler de la route des Aigles de Jais Fleur Vermeille et de la route des Lions de Saphir.

Cette fic se déroule pendant l'ellipse de cinq ans.

* * *

**Ce qui nous est précieux**

_C'est quand on perd ce qui nous est cher qu'on se rend compte à quel point cela nous était précieux…_

Depuis le début de cette guerre, combien de fois Dimitri avait ruminé avec amertume cette pensée ? Il était chez lui dans le palais royal de Fhirdiad, demeure du roi Loog le Lion et de tous ses ancêtres et pourtant, malgré la présence de sa cour, malgré la présence de Rhéa et des chevaliers de Seiros à qui il avait accordé asile dans son Royaume, malgré même la présence de Dedue, son plus fidèle vassal, il se sentait désespérément seul. Seul, face à son devoir pesant de roi malgré ses conseillers qui le guidaient. Seul, devant son irrépressible haine et cette inassouvissable soif de vengeance envers celle qu'il tenait responsable de tout.

Edelgard… Cette maudite Edelgard… Un jour, il aurait la tête de l'Impératrice d'Adrestia et la ferait rouler au sol devant lui. Ce n'était même plus une promesse, c'était un serment. Pour la Tragédie de Duscur où il avait perdu son père, sa belle-mère et tous ses amis chers. Et parmi tous ses amis, la perte de Glenn avait la plus déchirante et la plus douloureuse à son cœur.

Mais il n'y avait pas que la Tragédie de Duscur qu'il ferait payer à Edelgard. Il lui ferait aussi payer tout ce qu'il avait perdu, toutes les personnes qu'elle lui avait ravies.

Pour commencer… le professeur. Cette personne calme, stoïque et pourtant si brillante lui avait fait si forte impression à leur première rencontre que Dimitri avait voulu lui proposer d'intégrer le Saint-Royaume de Faerghus. Mais Edelgard l'avait doublé en lui faisant miroiter un poste à l'Empire d'Adrestia et Byleth avait fini par choisir d'enseigner à la maison des Aigles de Jais. A cet instant, il avait trouvé cela regrettable mais il ne désespérait pas de recruter un jour le professeur pour le Royaume – une fois qu'il serait roi par exemple – même s'il se savait en compétition avec Edelgard et Claude, comme chacun voulait cette remarquable personne pour leurs nations respectives.

Mais durant l'année, un lien s'était créé entre Edelgard et Byleth et l'Impératrice avait réussi à rallier son professeur à sa cause. Et depuis…

Et depuis le début de cette guerre, le professeur était porté disparu. Quel immense gâchis !

« Votre Majesté, le seigneur Gilbert souhaite vous parler. » annonça Dedue.

Dimitri se força à quitter le fil de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il venait de terminer un conseil de guerre. D'après les derniers rapports, malgré les tentatives d'incursions de l'Empire, les lignes de front ne bougeaient guère. Divisés sur deux fronts entre le Royaume et l'Alliance, les troupes de l'Empire ne parvenaient pas à franchir de façon décisive les frontières de Farghus mais malgré le soutien de l'Ordre de Seiros, il ne parvenait pas non plus à les repousser de manière définitive. Après avoir entendu tous les rapports, il avait mis fin au conseil de guerre en ordonnant que tout le monde quitte la pièce. Dedue avait voulu rester mais il lui avait déclaré qu'il voulait rester seul et il s'était alors contenté de garder la porte.

« Dis-lui que je lui parlerai plus tard. »

« Votre Majesté, je crois que le seigneur Gilbert s'inquiète pour vous. »

Le Roi se doutait bien qu'après un long isolement, on finirait par s'inquiéter pour lui mais personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Sauf Dedue. Rodrigue aussi, mais le voir était à la fois un soulagement et un coup de poignard tant il ressemblait physiquement à… – non, il devait surtout ne pas y penser ! Et Gilbert ou plutôt Gustave.

Après tout, lui aussi avait perdu Annette par la faute d'Edelgard.

« Je promets de le retrouver à la salle du trône avec Dame Rhea dans une heure mais pour le moment, dis-lui que je souhaite qu'on me laisse seul. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la porte de la pièce claquer pour savoir que Dedue lui obéirait.

Annette… Pétillante, joyeuse et si emplie de vivacité… La fille de Gilbert… Pourquoi avait-elle suivi ce monstre d'Edelgard ? Pourquoi avait-elle quitté son père après tous ses efforts pour le retrouver ? Pour quel motif l'avait-elle quitté ? De tous, elle était celle qui avait le moins de raisons de partir. Elle était proche de sa mère. Son oncle le Baron Dominic était sévère envers elle mais il l'aimait comme sa fille. Et elle savait que Gilbert était un fervent défenseur de l'Eglise de Seiros.

L'unique raison que Dimitri avait l'esprit, outre son admiration envers Byleth qui savait inspirer tant de loyauté, c'était qu'elle avait voulu rester avec sa meilleure amie Mercedes.

Mercedes, si pieuse et si généreuse… La bonté incarnée… Même si elle l'avait quitté, même si elle l'avait trahi, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir. Le Roi estimait que les torts revenaient à Edelgard pour l'avoir séduite avec quelques fallacieuses promesses. Mercedes était une noble de l'Empire d'Adrestia à l'origine. Peut-être avait-elle encore des attachements à sa patrie de naissance. Et puis… il se remémorait son comportement auprès du professeur Jeritza et de sa probable identité de Chevalier Macabre. Certains des espions royaux laissaient sous-entendre qu'il y avait un lien entre elle et ce chien d'Edelgard…

Elle avait ses raisons pour le trahir… tout comme Ashe…

Dimitri s'en voulait de n'avoir pas vu venir la trahison d'Ashe. Comment l'aurait-il pu imaginer, lui qui était si gentil, aimable, serviable et attentionné ? Mais il aurait dû s'en apercevoir. Il aurait dû voir à quel point la mort de Lonato, son père adoptif, avait meurtri le jeune archer. La rancœur sombre qu'il avait nourrie contre Catherine la Foudre et l'Eglise de Seiros, responsables de l'exécution de Lonato et de Christophe, son frère adoptif dont il était proche – la même qu'il nourrissait envers Edelgard pour la Tragédie de Duscur d'ailleurs. A l'époque, il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien. Qu'il comprenait sa douleur et son chagrin. Il savait qu'Ashe aspirait à être un chevalier. Lonato et son fils étaient morts et les terres du seigneur Gaspard n'avaient plus de régisseur. En tant qu'aîné des enfants adoptés par Lonato, Ashe pouvait prétendre à ses terres bien que certains nobles des territoires occidentaux auraient vu d'un mauvais œil un roturier hériter des terres Gaspard. Dimitri était cependant prêt à les lui accorder et à le soutenir en lui accordant le titre de chevalier qu'il voulait tant. Et avec le soutien du Roi, aucun noble n'aurait émis la moindre protestation.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas saisi l'ampleur de la rancœur d'Ashe. Et avec sa guerre contre l'Eglise de Seiros, Edelgard lui avait offert l'opportunité de venger Lonato et Christophe, une proposition si tentante pour le jeune archer qu'il n'avait pas pu y résister.

Annette, Mercedes, Ashe… Ses anciens camarades… Dimitri aurait tant voulu les avoir à ses côtés. Il aurait tant espéré qu'une fois qu'il accéderait au trône, ils seraient auprès de lui. Peut-être à le servir directement ou à servir le Royaume d'une façon ou d'une autre mais qu'ils seraient avec lui.

Mais Edelgard lui avait tout pris. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée à la Tragédie de Duscur. Il fallait qu'elle lui prenne ses camarades et ses amis de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit : ils l'avaient quitté pour la servir, jurant leur loyauté à une Impératrice et non à leur Roi.

Il ne pouvait que déplorer de les avoir perdus à sa demi-sœur…

_Toutefois… il n'y avait pas de pertes plus cruelles de ce qu'on croyait acquis depuis toujours… De trahisons plus douloureuses d'êtres qui nous étaient chers... C'est quand on ne les a plus qu'on se rend compte à quel point on a négligé leur valeur…_

Dimitri quitta finalement la salle du conseil pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Il n'avait prononcé aucune parole mais aux sons des pas qu'il entendait derrière lui, il savait que Dedue le suivait de loin.

C'était une chose d'avoir perdu Annette, Mercedes ou Ashe. Leurs défections lui causaient à la fois une peine immense et une gigantesque colère contre Edelgard. Et pourtant, une part de lui leur trouvait des raisons et des excuses. A ces trois-là, il pouvait encore pardonner.

Mais si les défections d'Annette, de Mercedes et d'Ashe lui inspiraient tant de chagrins, que dire de ce qu'il ressentait face aux cruelles trahisons d'Ingrid, Sylvain et Felix qui lui provoquaient une si déchirante souffrance et une fureur inextinguible ? Ils étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait après la Tragédie de Duscur. Ses amis les plus chers, ses amis d'enfance. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et ils avaient toujours été avec lui. Dimitri avait toujours cru qu'ils seraient à ses côtés. Malgré leurs tâches et leurs devoirs de nobles qui leur incomberaient en tant que futurs chefs des maisons Galatea, Gautier et Fraldarius, il avait espéré que leur amitié serait indéfectible, qu'ils seraient encore là pour lui durant les années de son règne. Après tout, ils l'avaient soutenu après la Tragédie de Duscur et chacun s'était montré très compréhensif et patient – même si peu après, en étouffant une rébellion à l'ouest du Royaume, il avait fini par créer un fossé entre Felix et lui mais il n'avait jamais désespéré de pouvoir réparer son lien avec l'héritier de la maison Fraldarius.

Et désormais… que de promesses déçues… que de souvenirs amers… Eux qui avaient juré de le servir depuis l'enfance étaient devenus les chiens de garde d'Edelgard. Oui, Edelgard avait même réussi à lui voler ses amis les plus chers. Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer les griefs qu'il portait contre elle.

Certes, il lui restait Dedue, le seul dont la loyauté n'avait jamais flanché. Cependant, malgré l'affection qu'il portait à son vassal, cela ne pouvait pas se comparer à la dizaine d'années qu'il avait partagé avec Ingrid, Sylvain et Felix.

Le Roi avait atteint ses appartements royaux mais il ne s'y arrêta pas, continuant à parcourir le corridor d'une vive démarche jusqu'à atteindre la chambre qu'il occupait lorsqu'il était encore le prince de Faerghus.

Il franchit le seuil, refermant la porte derrière lui, n'autorisant personne, pas même Dedue, à le rejoindre.

Bien qu'il ait accordé asile à Rhea et que le palais royal de Fhirdiad supportait en conséquence une surpopulation par la présence des membres de l'Eglise de Seiros, personne n'avait touché à cette pièce depuis qu'il avait accédé au trône sauf pour le ménage par les domestiques. Elle était restée telle qu'elle était du temps où il n'était encore que l'héritier du Royaume.

Combien de fois lors de leurs visites dans la capitale, Ingrid, Sylvain et Felix le rejoignaient dans cette chambre avec Glenn pour y jouer ensemble ?

S'il se concentrait, il avait presque l'impression de les revoir…

_« Jouons aux chevaliers ! » s'écria une fillette aux cheveux blonds avec un enthousiasme débordant._

Ingrid… Si sérieuse, travailleuse et chevaleresque… Pourquoi elle qui tenait en si haute estime le système de chevalerie l'avait trahi pour se joindre à la cause de l'Impératrice d'Adestia ? Tout comme Ashe, il savait qu'elle aspirait à être un chevalier accompli. A servir une noble cause. C'était son rêve mais il savait que ce désir se heurtait à son devoir d'héritière. Il devinait bien qu'avec la situation financière précaire de la maison Galatea, Ingrid serait poussée au mariage, mettant probablement fin à ses ambitions personnelles, mais elle avait été si heureuse quand elle avait annoncé ses fiançailles avec Glenn. Mariage arrangé certes – après tout, grâce à cette future union avec la riche et prestigieuse maison Fraldarius, la maison Galatea assurait enfin la sécurité financière qu'elle aspirait, en plus de renforcer sa position au sein du Royaume – mais Ingrid et Glenn avaient une véritable affection l'un pour l'autre alors on pouvait également espérer un mariage d'amour.

Tous ces beaux projets avaient volé en éclats après la Tragédie de Duscur.

La mort de Glenn avait renforcé le désir d'Ingrid de devenir chevalier et tout comme la majorité des habitants du Saint-Royaume de Faerghus, elle s'était mise à éprouver du ressentiment contre les Duscuriens. Elle avait même reconnu qu'elle tolérait avec difficulté la présence de Dedue à ses côtés. Dans le même temps, le père d'Ingrid lui cherchait un autre parti, soulignant l'Emblème que sa fille portait, ce qui attirait de nombreux prétendants, très intéressés par la possibilité d'intégrer la noblesse. Mais au final, Ingrid souffrait de cet Emblème de Daphnel qui menaçait de mettre fin à son rêve le plus profond. Il aurait dû la soutenir quitte à donner une contribution financière pour calmer les revendications du Comte Galatea, la rassurer sur son souhait, lui assurer une place auprès de lui. Mais trop pris avec ses propres démons depuis la Tragédie de Duscur, il n'avait pas vu ceux d'Ingrid.

Et elle l'avait quitté pour Edelgard…

_« Encore Ingrid ? » soupira un garçon aux cheveux roux tout en croisant les mains derrière sa tête. « Tu ne te lasses jamais de jouer aux chevaliers, hein ? »_

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas remarqué la souffrance d'Ingrid... tout comme celle de Sylvain ?

Oh Sylvain… Il aurait pu être le grand frère qu'il aurait voulu avoir avec Glenn. Toujours prêt à le guider et à le soutenir à sa manière… très particulière. Il s'était inquiété pour lui avec la Tragédie de Duscur mais l'héritier de la maison Gautier ne semblait pas particulièrement affecté par cet horrible événement même s'il avait perdu un bon ami en la personne de Glenn. Dimitri l'avait même admiré pour avoir gardé la tête froide et être resté lui-même pendant qu'Ingrid, Felix et lui se morfondaient dans leurs chagrins respectifs.

En réalité, Sylvain avait ses propres problèmes à gérer, qu'il dissimulait soigneusement derrière un masque pour ne pas inquiéter ses proches mais Dimitri savait qu'il aurait dû s'en soucier.

Son côté coureur de jupons qui ne cessait de s'exacerber au fil des années comme si le rouquin cherchait désespérément un exutoire à sa frustration grandissante… Les nombreuses tentatives de Miklan pour se débarrasser de son jeune frère – Sylvain avait toujours prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'erreurs ou d'accidents pour sauver les apparences mais après le coup de l'abandon en montagne en plein hiver, Dimitri avait plutôt soupçonné des envies de meurtres de la part de l'aîné des Gautier – … Sa nonchalance, sa désinvolture face à ses devoirs d'héritier démontraient à quel point tout cela lui pesait, à quel point il éprouvait du ressentiment devant ce qu'on attendait de lui, devant son Emblème et devant une société qui s'y appuyait dessus. Dès que quelqu'un évoquait les Emblèmes, le rouquin cherchait toujours à abréger ou à changer le sujet de conversation.

Du ressentiment ? Non. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Dimitri en était certain : Sylvain haïssait les Emblèmes et le fonctionnement de la société de Fódlan.

Sous des airs de plaisanteries, il avait un jour déclaré qu'il espérait que Dimitri ferait un grand roi. A l'époque, il n'y avait guère accordé d'attention mais à présent, il comprenait que Sylvain avait souhaité qu'il soit celui qui changerait les choses.

Seulement, en plus de sa guerre contre l'Eglise, Edelgard voulait également détruire le système des Emblèmes. Le désir le plus cher de Sylvain, celui qu'il n'avait jamais osé exprimer…

Comment pouvait-il résister à une offre si alléchante ? Et lui qui avait souvent sermonné à l'héritier des Gautier de n'avoir aucun objectif, comme Ingrid ou Felix, découvrait désormais que pour cet idéal, Sylvain sacrifierait sa loyauté, ses promesses et leur amitié pour le réaliser.

Tout cela à cause d'Edelgard et de cette guerre absurde qu'elle avait provoqué…

Dimitri serra le poing d'un air rageur…

_« Allez Sylvain, si cela peut faire plaisir à Ingrid, tu le feras non ? » rétorqua Glenn avec un sourire moqueur. « Dimitri sera le commandant des chevaliers et moi, je serai son second. »_

_« Non, non ! » protesta énergiquement un garçon plus jeune aux cheveux noirs d'un ton féroce. « C'est moi qui serai le second de Dimitri ! Pas toi Glenn ! »_

Felix… Ah, Felix… Il avait été un si cher ami tout comme son frère aîné Glenn. Autrefois, Felix voulait toujours être avec lui, toujours faire des activités avec lui. Et il pleurnichait dès que Dimitri accordait plus d'attention à Glenn qu'à lui. Oui, à l'époque, on pouvait affirmer que Felix l'idolâtrait, prêt à lui dévouer sa vie. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis. Même quand ils se disputaient, ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Il avait bien observé que leurs pères espéraient qu'ils soient de très proches amis, dévoués l'un à l'autre, tout comme l'étaient Lambert et Rodrigue.

Mais la Tragédie de Duscur était passée… Et Felix avait changé…

Il avait toujours voulu être le plus fort à l'épée mais la mort de Glenn avait exacerbé ce sentiment. Si Dimitri pouvait considérer Rodrigue comme un second père, sa relation avec son fils survivant s'était considérablement dégradé. Du jour au lendemain, Felix s'était retrouvé dans la position d'héritier de la maison Fraldarius et s'était mis à haïr avec ferveur son père et les principes de chevalerie. Sa personnalité s'était également radicalement modifiée. Lui qui était si adorable et innocent avait commencé à adopter le sarcasme et le cynisme de Glenn, toujours prêt à en découdre avec les gens talentueux au combat. Lui en voulait-il parce que Glenn était mort pour lui ? Au début, cela n'avait pas affecté leur relation. Felix s'était même inquiété pour lui et était resté à ses côtés.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on les envoie en tant qu'écuyers calmer une rébellion à l'ouest du Royaume.

Depuis ce jour-là, Felix ne l'avait plus jamais regardé de la même manière…

Il s'était éloigné de lui. Lui qui avait toujours accompagné Rodrigue quand celui-ci lui rendait visite à la capitale en dépit de l'aversion qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son père – et c'était un soulagement car Dimitri n'était guère proche de son oncle Rufus – refusait désormais systématiquement de venir à Fhirdiad, restant cloîtré sur les terres de sa famille. Pire, chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans la même pièce, Felix le traitait de phacochère et le contemplait avec dégoût.

Où était passé son meilleur ami, le Felix qu'il avait autrefois connu ?

Et même lui, lui qui avait été si proche de Dimitri, lui qui autrefois voulait tout partager avec lui, l'avait trahi pour Edelgard…

Dans son ancienne chambre, vestige de temps plus heureux, un vieux tabouret y traînait encore. Il fut réduit en miettes quand le Roi l'envoya se fracasser contre les murs avec une force décuplée par la rage.

_« D'accord. Tu seras mon second Felix. » décida Dimitri. « J'espère que je peux compter sur toi car on va chasser les bandits du Royaume ! »_

_« Tu peux compter sur moi ! Je serai toujours avec toi Dimitri ! » répondit Felix, tout content qu'il était d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait._

_« Moi aussi ! » dit Ingrid._

_« Et moi aussi ! » renchérit Sylvain._

_« Et si on allait chasser les bandits commandant ? » déclara Glenn._

_Et ils avaient quitté la chambre en déboulant dans le couloir, sous les cris d'orfraie des serviteurs qui leur hurlaient de ne pas courir, pour rejoindre l'extérieur. Il faisait beau malgré l'habituel climat froid du Royaume de Faerghus et ils s'étaient bien amusés jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour manger. Felix s'était disputé avec Glenn pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Sylvain s'était moqué d'eux pendant qu'Ingrid contemplait avec gourmandise les plats qu'on allait bientôt servir._

C'était le souvenir d'un temps heureux… qui ne reviendrait plus jamais…

Mensonges, mensonges… Ils avaient promis de rester auprès de lui mais ils l'avaient abandonné, fui leur patrie… Eux à qui il avait accordé sa confiance, qui le connaissaient depuis l'enfance… Il aurait dû se rendre compte à quel point ses amis d'enfance lui étaient précieux quand ils les avaient auprès de lui… Leur dire à quel point il chérissait leur amitié…

Et Dimitri les avait tous perdus…

Tout ça par la faute d'Edelgard…

Un cri de haine s'échappa de ses lèvres malgré lui…

Ingrid, Sylvain, Felix… Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner de l'avoir si cruellement trahi, de lui avoir infligé une blessure si profonde à un point tel que même s'il gagnait cette guerre, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Non… il leur ferait expier leurs fautes en les tuant de ses propres mains même s'il fallait briser leur cou… Au moins, il leur garantirait une mort rapide… Au nom de leur ancienne amitié, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait leur accorder…

Mais elle… Ce… monstre… Ce monstre qui lui avait tout pris, tout volé…

Edelgard…

Oh, qu'il avait hâte de la retrouver au bout de sa lance ! Et il allait savourer avec un plaisir délectable son agonie…

Pour la Tragédie de Duscur. Pour tous les Duscuriens morts sans raison… Ses parents, ses amis chers, Glenn…

Elle allait payer…

Pour avoir séduit le professeur Byleth…

Perverti la gaieté d'Annette, la bonté de Mercedes et l'innocence d'Ashe…

Corrompu les idéaux d'Ingrid, Sylvain et Felix…

Oh oui… Edelgard allait payer pour lui ravi ce qui lui était précieux !

* * *

Note : Après avoir lu cette fic, ma beta a déclaré que les amateurs de tabourets allaient me détester…


End file.
